The Ultimate Weapon
by dark knight of eternity
Summary: strange love in the strangest way and in the strangest place... ff7Xff8
1. Default Chapter

Standard Disclaimer: I definitely don't own ff so don't sue me.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 1

The Ultimate Weapon

"Hey Squall! What's up???" 

Zell Dincht called to Squall Leonheart who was sitting in a bench somewhere in the FUTURE park created by a Time Mess in both Cloud's world and Squall's world.

Squall Leonheart simply looked at Zell and stared coldly and cruelly at Zell. Zell, the ever friendly and kinda rough fighter sits beside Squall, his friend and leans on the bench relaxing.

"So, how's you and Rinoa doin???" Zell asked his friend eagerly. 

"Nothing much, it's been lots of years..." Squall answered, still his face down and facing the floor and acting cold and miserable as usual. Zell groaned and looked at Squall. 

Squall's ugly, once nasty scar was nothing now but a mark on his soft face. Actually, after the incidents have taken place, it was like this... After the defeat of Ultimecia and Sephiroth, the heroes faced their worst fears and overcame it with help of their friends. 

Meteor was obliterated by Holy and Squall returned into Rinoa's arms... In Cloud's world, Cloud and the rest returned to their homes and lived peacefully until Cloud strangely fell into the Lifestream and fought off Zack, his former best friend and saved his girlfriend Aeris and revived her permanently and free from danger. Cloud and Aeris were engaged to be married and Tifa wasn't feeling that good... In Squall's world, because of Seifer and Zell's naughtiness and daily competence, they were able to open up an ANGER Vortex where in it sucks up various people and places in one's world and mixes it with the world's of the others. In this case, Midgar, Wutai, Yuffie and Cait Sith from Cloud's world and Balamb, Galbadia Garden, Quistis and Irvine from Squall's world. Because of another of Seifer and Zell's competence, the Anger Vortex was reopened and this time, it advanced Squall's world yet retaining it in the present and rewinded Cloud's world yet still in the present... so Cloud and the rest grew younger and Squall and the rest grew older... 

"It's all actually my and Seifer's fault all of this happened. Now Quistis and Irvivne are gone, and so is our former school Balamb Garden and so is Galbadia Garden," Zell sadly interpreted through clenched fists and gritted teeth. 

He was still feeling bad and sorry for being to cocky and a "Chicken Wuss." 

"It was also my fault because I didn't heed your warning," Squall coldly confessed because he thinks it's natural...

"So Squall, how's the world today when you're 22???" Zell asked Squall expecting an answer. 

"It's annoying..." Squall briefly answered. Suddenly, from out of the corner of both men's eyes, two figures came trotting down their direction. 

It was Rino Heartilly er... Rinoa Heartilly-Leonhart and her dog Angelo. 

"Hey guys, what's new???" Rinoa, Squall's newly-wed wife asked the boys. 

"Uh, not much..." Zell managed to squeak out. 

"So honey, what's up? Didn't you promise me you'd help me pick out new clothes at the mart???" Rinoa asked her newly-wed husband. 

"Oh, uh, I actually forgot dear..." Squall tried to say a little kinder and more modest. Before Squall married Rinoa, he promised her his change of attitude and to warm his cold heart. 

"Well, next time, be more thoughtful Squall..." Rinoa said to Squall and sat beside them. 

"So, how's the mascot and the cat and that snotty thief who actually stole my hotdog and soda pop???" Zell angrily asked Rinoa.

"Well, this thing called Cait Sith is in our home and that thief, Yuffie something is hiding somewhere. I can't believe that rotten thief actually stole my diary!!!" Rinoa answered Zell and chimed in too... 

*** Bugenhagen, Red XIII's grandfather stood in the galactic doorway to Squall and Cloud's world and nodded.

"When is the Weapon going to destroy the entire universe???" Bugenhagen asked the giant Sphere of Wisdom in his new observatory in the heart of the Lifestream. 

"This so called thing called Ultima Weapon Alpha, will create havoc, war and destruction to the entire two galaxies and crush everything in it's path. This Weapon is a hundred times stronger than all the weapons combined together and will grow stronger as long as the Anger Vortex is alive.

" The Wisdom Sphere informed the perspiring Bugenhagen. 

"It will devastate the galaxies sooner in about two months or less... you, as new guardian of the Ancients and the Sorceresses must do something about it..." The Wisdom Sphere continued. 

"Do you mean that I must destroy the Weapon by myself???" Bugenhagen asked in fear and terror. 

"No, that is very folly of a wise man like you, you must combine a team of the two galaxies' best fighters..." 

"You mean... Squall and Cloud's worlds, but it is by the commands of the great Cetras and Sorceresses to mix two worlds together..." Bugenhagen told the Sphere. 

"If you think strong enough wise man, the rules were already broken when the Anger Vortex was opened by this two mortals... you must do as I say if you wnat to save the planet for the second time..." The sphere told the wise man. 

That time on, Bugenhagen knew what to do and that he somehow had to win the Ultima War... 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

:)


	2. chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: I definitely do not own ff so don't sue me.

Chapter 2

The Ultimate Weapon

Now, in another and different time and different world from Squall and Rinoa's... Tifa Lockhart and Aeris Gainsborough looked at Red XIII who was telling the story of his clan and Cosmo Canyon's history. 

Cid Highwind, Barrett Wallace and Cloud Strife were all sitted cross-legged around Red XIII and so was Tifa and Aeris. 

Two new members of the team, from a different time seemingly Irvine Kinneas and Quistis Trepe were also sitted circling Red XIII. Quistis, the once eighteen year old instructor of Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy was now 25 yet still as beautfiful and youthful, yet knowledgeable, was sitted beside Cloud and Irvine Kinneas was sitted beside Barrett. 

Irvine, unknowingly forgot his age!!! 

"So, that's that??? I mean, what about this baby that the great Seto had???" Irvine asked the red wolf-like creature with a 13 mark on it's leg.

"That baby I was telling you about, is actually me." Red XIII explained proudly to the confused guy. 

"What a facinating story, it reminds me of the wisdom of the elders," Quistis said to herself and adjusted her eyeglasses. Red XIII was about to say something to Tifa and Aeris when Cid, the obnoxious, bad mouthed pilot rudely interrupted by standing up.

"Hey you all!!! We weren't called her by gramps ta tell that @%$@! Red XIII's damn stories. We were called here ta--" 

"We know Cid!!!" Cloud, Tifa and Aeris all shouted at the middle-aged man with anger and irritation. The group all stood up slowly, rubbing their behinds and butts after a long sit. 

"We were supposed to go back to Cosmo Canyon guys, Grandpa told me to bring the group along." Red XIII announced to the group.

"It's amazing isn't it, first Aeris is brought back to life then Bugenhagen starts to talk through Red XIII," Tifa wondered in amazement. 

"Where's Vincent anyway?" Aeris asked her fiance, Cloud Strife. 

"After I rescued you, the gang says he took off mysteriously and said he was going to find answers," Cloud answered his fiancee with a confused expression and a scratch on his blond, spiky hair. 

"Well, who cares for that cold guy anyway? We have Irvine and Quistis with us now!!!" Barrett exclaimed and ran to the bridge. 

About an hour later, the eight were in Bugenhagen's observatory and were all gazing around. Irvine and Quistis were amazed to see such a sight. Red XIII went over to the thing that leads all of them up to the model of the solar system and the thing containing the 4 Huge Materias Cloud and the others found. 

Quistis let out a soft shriek as the floor they were standing on started to levitate higher and higher. 

"Cool," Irvine briefly said with a wide open mouth and astonished look on his face. The eight were now in the observatory and were gazing up at the stars and model of planets. Red XIII turned to the Wisdom Sphere who warped itself to the observatory. 

"Hey! That's the thing that was with Edea back in our town!!!" Irvine exclaimed and made a confused face. 

"For your information, there are two of them since there are two of our times." Quistis answered Irvine with a tantalizing glint in her eyes. 

Irvine shut up and listened intently to the Sphere who went on and on: "Cloud, Tifa and the rest, as your elder Bugenhagen has told you sooner, the galaxy has another threat that is twice meteor and even the powerful Ultimecia. As I speak to you now, the group on Quistis and Irvine's world are listening intently to me too with the guide of Edea Kramer, the once sorceress." 

"Ultima Weapon Alpha, a creation of the Anger Vortex and the lost energies of Sephiroth and Ultimecia was created and has now threatened to destroy the entire galaxy!!! This weapon is a hundred times stronger than the other weapons even from Emerald and Omega." 

"Bugenhagen and Edea will use the remaining powers inside them and will form a team composed of your group and the other group seemingly led by Squall. You will all be in a short rest for awhile, you can train yourselves if needed. Now go!" The Sphere ordered the eight and quickly, it's light faded showing its rest. 

The eight silently exited the observatory and Cosmo Canyon and head for Balamb Garden, which was now in Midgar's place. 

"You will all have a week to do whatever you want and to train yourselves for this event, be warned that this is no joke and that some of you might not live and return back here on earth." Bugenhagen told the team with a solemn look. 

"We understand, we'll try our very best and we'll make sure we win over weapon. Wish us luck grandpa," Red XIII spoke for the team as Bugenhagen's ghastly image faded away... 

"We know what to do, we'll rest for tonight then go to the Anger Vortex and meet with Squall's group," Cloud announced to the team and headed for Balamb Garden's neat entrance. 

Cloud's and Squall's group knew what situation they were in now. There fates, futures and even lives were at stake now. They knew some of them or probably all of them would never be able to see daylight again. An event, that would shock all of them would soon occur... Sooner than the soonest... 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

: P


	3. chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: I definitely do not own ff so don't sue me.

Chapter 3

The Ultimate Weapon

It's been 3 days after the VII and VIII Team have met with each other. Cloud and Squall, the team leaders have decided that it's probably right for the two teams to meet and know each other since they're all gonna do the job hand-in-hand. The Team that they called "Fantasy" has 15 members lacking Vincent Valentine who left the VII Team two months ago was missing and some badly needed his gun skill and agility skills. 

The Fantasy Team was in Balamb Garden, thre girls were all in Rinoa's former room and the guys were all huddled in Squall's former room too. 

The Garden used to flow with SeeD Students and other instructors, but now all of them were gone. Graduated and now are in their own families and lives. Headmaster Cid Kramer and Edea were now leaving peacefully in a remote region that no one has ever seen before, but has heard off. Just like Bugenhagen said, he combined Edea's powers and his to reopen the Anger Vortex, which sent the two teams to each other, but are still in their present 'times.' 3 days were up for the team and now 4 more remain... 

"Hey! Let's talk about the guys like we used to. It's been a long time since we did," Selphie cheerfully suggested. 

"Okay, that sounds fine with me," Rinoa Leonheart agreed with Selphie.

Aeris and Tifa nodded in unison and so did Quistis and Yuffie. 

The 6 adolescents were all in their usual outfits since it was still late afternoon and not night. 

"Ahem... First, we start alphabetically by name." Seplhie tantalized the 5 especially Aeris who gave her an angry look. 

"But it's by FAMILY name gals, not FIRST name." Aeris shot back at Selphie.

"Okay, but Gainsborough is still first against Leonheart, Lockhart Tilmitt, Kisaragi and Trepe." Selphie told Aeris who made a disgusted face. 

"So Miss er I mean future Mrs. Strife, who do you like best among the guys?" Selphie began at Aeris. 

Quistis and Rinoa huddled closer to listen more about the once 22 year old, who was 20 because of the warp. 

"Uh, Cloud... He's okay. He's the only I like anyway... aside from Seifer. Seifer's cool looking too and his eyes are similar to Cloud's. I guess that's all." Aeris choked out and coughed a little trying to gasp for air. 

"Boy, I can really say Aeris likes Cloud a lot since she hardly breathes when she mentions Cloud," Rinoa concluded and Tifa smiled wickedly. 

"How 'bout you Yuffie? Whom do you like best???" Quistis asked Yuffie Kisaragi, the once 16 year old thief who was now younger at 14.

"Duh... I like no one!!! I think rotten guys are rotten stupid especially that Dincht guy that keeps on buggin me!!!" Yuffie growled and started doing the punching act. 

Tifa and Rinoa whispered something to each other then lunged for Yuffie who was shocked. 

The 3 struggled at each other, yowling, laughing and shrieking. Quistis, Aeris and Selphie were all looking helplessly. Confused and 'funny' expressions on their charmed faces. After a short while, Tifa pinned Yuffie by her arms, Rinoa pinned Yuffie in the arms. Then, they motioned Aeris and Selphie to tickle Yuffie til she confessed everything. 

"Okay! Okay! Let go of me you're killing me more than Emerald did!!!" Yuffie screamed at the girls and wriggled out to a corner.

"I like Red XIII a lot and... and... I have a crush on him too. I think he's cute and he's a dog so he's like my pet dog, and I hate Zell and Cloud coz they always pick on me!!! Aarrgggh!!!" Yuffie poured everything out and gave Tifa a mad look. 

"Red XIII!!!" The others laughed and laughed until Yuffie roared and they all shut up. 

"Okay, it's my turn now," Rinoa said. 

"As far as concerned, I like Seifer before but I disliked him for being so cruel to me, even if he was just possessed by Edea back then. Now, I like my husband Squall and I fell in love with him when I first saw him. But that Cloud guy is so cool too and his spiky blonde hair is great! His body is sexy and his sword is almost as wicked as Squall's Gunblade!!!" Rinoa prudly announced her confession.

It was Tifa's turn now, 

"Don't tell this to anyone okay. Aeris, don't tell your fiance about this... but... I like Cloud and Cloud only. When we were friends, Cloud was really cute and he liked me a lot, but I didn't mind him often. Now that we grew, I realized how handsome and good-looking he is. Now, I'm obssessed with him..." Tifa said gloomily and sadly knowing that her closest friend will actually be lost to her and will unite with Aeris... 

"I like Irvine. Irvine's coat is which I like best and the way he hugs me. He even hugs me better than my Grandma!!! Aside from Irvine, I also think that Cid is okay. He only smokes, so I dislike that." Selphie said and made a smile. 

"It's simple for me... I wanna know Seifer more and not Barrett. Barrett is already too old for me but Seifer sounds like fun. I also like Squall a lot." Quistis announced and slumped back to her sofa. The room echoed with laughter... 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

: /


End file.
